


Rain can really screw up your routine

by cosmopoeicpower



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angstshipping - Freeform, Bakura is a cat, Flowershop/ Tattoo Artist AU, Illustrated, M/M, Malik doesnt take the easy route of using the internet, Trans Male Character, just trying their best, very gay boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmopoeicpower/pseuds/cosmopoeicpower
Summary: The lavender rose is often a sign of enchantment and love at first sight. Those who have been enraptured by feelings of love and adoration have used lavender roses to express their romantic feelings and intentions. The color purple also has a traditional association with royalty. In this regard, shades of lavender roses can suggest an air of regal majesty and splendor.





	Rain can really screw up your routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fujiquackii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujiquackii/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR LOVELY FRIEND [KIDDO](http://seto-kaibaes.tumblr.com) WHO IS TURNING 20!!! 
> 
> Kiddo, we love you so much. We love your incredible artwork, your help in running a massive server, and overall being a wonderful friend. You make all of our days better just by logging on. So [Riley](http://transryou.tumblr.com), [Cookie](http://drawing-cookie.tumblr.com), [Yaya](http://dragon-fkr.tumblr.com), [Sierra](http://soyamargada.tumblr.com), and I have banded together to try and make something that can show how much we love you!!!
> 
> Happy birthday, and we hope you enjoy!

Ryou opened his shop “Ring Around the Rosies” every morning at 9:15am. He pulled the curtains apart in the store windows, watered each of the plants, let in the stray cat that wandered around his shop, and went about his day of making bouquets for those who ordered them.

He enjoyed watching people in his shop. He liked to see the people who knew the secret meanings behind the flowers, and the people who picked them based on colors alone. Ryou loved helping people create the perfect combination for their occasions, his favorite being funerals. A morbid thing, yes, but there was something so special about making a bouquet that conveyed the person’s deepest emotions.

After he was done, he would close the curtains, bid farewell to the cat, and close the shop at 6:30pm. It was his near-daily routine, and he loved every bit of it.

Until that Thursday morning.

He woke up that morning as usual, and set about heading to the shop. He got about halfway there when the first drops fell.

‘Dammit,’ he thought. ‘I didn’t think it would rain today… I forgot my umbrella’

Picking up his pace, he tried to make it before it poured. To no avail however, and he had to take refuge under an awning of a store. It was 9:20am.

“Shop doesn’t open until 9:30, man, sorry."

Ryou turned and saw a man approaching him, unaffected by the rain due to an umbrella Ryou wished he had remembered. He was taller than Ryou, and his dark skin and light hair were beautiful. The man was gorgeous.  

“Oh, I’m not a customer,” he said sheepishly, toying with his sleeve.

“Then what brings you to stand in front of my store?” The man asked, smirking.

“O-oh I didn’t realize this was- I’m sorry I was just waiting out the rain, I didn’t mean to loiter-”

As Ryou was rambling the man studied him. Then, his eyes lit up.

“Wait, you’re the flower guy from down the street.”

“Yes, I am. I was on my way to open up when I was caught in this downpour.”

“Then let me walk you over,” he said.

Ryou looked up, slightly shocked.

“No, no you don’t have to do that. I can just wait it out!”

“I see you open up the shop every day. You’re always on time, it won’t take very long. I insist.”

Ryou pondered it for a moment.

“I guess if it really isn’t a bother,” he conceded.

The man looked very pleased. He stood next to Ryou, offering him space under the umbrella, and the two made their way to his storefront, which did have an awning. The man watched as Ryou opened the door.

“Thank you very much for helping me…”

“Malik,” the man offered.

“Thank you, Malik. For your help.”

Malik smiled. “And to whom have I helped?”

“Oh!” Ryou didn’t even think about it. “My name is Ryou.”

Malik turned to head back to his store, to officially open up.

“You’re very welcome, Ryou.”

As the man was walking away, Ryou suddenly thought something.

“Wait! If you want, come by my shop after work so I can thank you!”

Malik turned. “Sure thing,” he grinned, and headed back in the direction they came.

* * *

 Ryou spent all day picking out something to thank Malik for his help. He thought about it all day, but figured it was just his anxiety acting up again.

It was a busy day for him. There were multiple people wanting flower arrangements for anniversaries and weddings. He assumed that this was due to summer rolling in. Early summer, the perfect time to get married. It reminded him of his parents anniversary. They always went out to dinner every year. Ryou missed the celebrations. But he wouldn’t allow himself to be sad around all the happy couples, and spouses looking to surprise each other.

He was in the middle of putting together a bouquet of Baby’s Breath, pink and red Roses when Malik came into his shop. He looked around at the flowers while Ryou checked the last customer out.

“You’re just in time, I’m about to close up.”

“I was intrigued to see your shop, I won’t lie,” Malik said, petting the cat that haunted Ryou’s shop.

Ryou reached behind the counter, and pulled out a small bundle of roses in a small vase.

“I figured you deserved a thank you, but all I have are flowers,” he said shyly, sliding them across the counter to Malik.

“They’re gorgeous, but I’m afraid I’m not very brushed up on my flower meanings.”

“Well, in many countries yellow roses mean jealousy, but over in the West they mean friendship.” Ryou explained. He always preferred that meaning over the jealousy. They were so pretty, he hated that they meant something rude.

“What about this one?” Malik said, gesturing to the single lavender rose in the bundle.

“Oh,” Ryou said, flushing a tad. “I just thought it looked nice.”

Malik had an unreadable expression for a moment, before returning to a smile.

“Well, they're beautiful, Ryou. Thank you,” he said, taking the vase from the counter. “I’m not very good at remembering to take care of them, though. Think you could come by the shop tomorrow and teach me?”

Ryou beamed. “I would love to, Malik.”

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow. You know where I am.”

The cat in the shop nuzzled alongside Malik’s legs. The two laughed.

“What breed is he?” Malik asked, reaching down to pet the cat, careful of his new flowers.

“I’m not quite sure. He just hangs around my shop. Customers say he’s like a spirit.” The cat leapt up onto the counter, and eyed the vase of flowers. Ryou pulled him away from the flowers.

“I think I better take these to my store before he knocks them to the ground.”

Ryou smiled. “I don’t want to forget to come to your shop. Can I get your number so I’ll remember?”

“Of course,” Malik said, pulling out his phone. The two exchanged numbers, and Malik left the store with his flowers. Ryou smiled softly down at the contact info in his phone.

Suddenly, the cat meowed in his ear, and the moment was ruined.

“You’re horrible,” he muttered, setting the cat outside.

It was 6:45. Ryou completely forgot his schedule for closing up due to his conversation with Malik.

* * *

 He walked home, the cat following him for a bit before disappearing into an alleyway.

Ryou entered his apartment, and suddenly a text lit up his phone.

‘What’s your cats name btw?’

Ryou pondered it for a bit. He hadn’t really named the cat, thinking it was going to leave at some point.

‘He doesn’t really have one. I never thought about it’

‘Well I guess I’ll have to name him for you.’

Ryou chuckled. He was very glad he got caught in the rain.

* * *

 Ryou woke up early that morning at 7:34am. He didn’t know what possessed him to do so. Probably the excitement of helping Malik that day.

On his way to work, at around 9:05am, Ryou saw Malik bending down petting the cat. He looked up, seeing Ryou, and smiled.

“I think he’s taken a liking to me,” he said, the cat purring at his feet.

“That’s surprising, since he usually hates people,” Ryou said. “It doesn’t look like he wants into my shop today. It looks like you’re his next target.”

“He’s going to have to earn his way into my shop.”

They laughed, and the cat jumped at the sudden loud noise. He then took off toward Ryou’s shop.

“I guess I should go let him in. I’ll see you after work,” Ryou said, looking off in the direction of his shop.

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

With that the two parted ways for the day.

* * *

 Malik was very glad that it wasn’t busy that day, and that his only customers were a couple of people wanting touch-ups on old tattoos. He couldn’t focus at all. He kept thinking about Ryou coming to teach him how to take care of the flowers he was gifted. He kept glancing at them, the yellow roses that signified their new friendship. He was curious about the lavender rose, though.

He pulled his phone out while the shop was empty, and decided to google the meaning behind the bouquet he was given.

He glanced through the definitions of roses: red means love, pink means happiness, white means innocence, etc.

He was just about to reach the bottom of the list when the door opened, and Ryou stepped in, cat in tow. He walked into the shop with a look of wonder on his face, taking in every little trinket on the shelves, every poster framed on the walls. Ryou took a special notice of all of Malik’s designs posted on the wall for reference.

“Are all of these your works?” he asked, looking up at them. Malik didn’t know why he felt his face heat up at the question. Of course those were his. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, they’re all mine.”

Malik could do most requests people had, but he was particularly fond of tattooing things with light in them.

“I love this one,” Ryou said, pointing up at a design. It was a phoenix swirling in fire, its wings spread out wide, fire flaring out from them.

“I’m glad, because that’s my favorite design.”

“What makes it your favorite?” he asked, watching as the cat curled up in one of Malik’s chairs.

Malik didn’t know how to answer.

“I’ve never really thought about it, sorry. I just love it.” Why did he feel embarrassed for not having a reason?

“That’s alright, even though I prefer to make my bouquets from flower meanings, reasons aren’t necessary,” Ryou smiled. “Now, let me help you with your roses. It’s not hard at all.”

Ryou spent a while going over what Malik had to do. He got so passionate when talking about flowers, it amazed Malik. His eyes lit up in a way they never had before. The two of them got off track at some point, they didn’t know where. They were talking about nothing, and Malik didn’t know that nothing could be so interesting.

They were cut off by the cat yowling at the door to leave. Ryou glared at the cat.

“Can’t you hold on for a minute?”

The cat continued to yell. Malik sighed. “I guess we have to cater to his majesty. Did you close up already?”

Ryou nodded, smiling.

“Well,” Malik continued. “Can I give you a lift?”

“I-uhm, well I don’t want to be any trouble for you,” Ryou stumbled through his words, flushing.

Malik smiled. “It’s not any trouble, I’m going the same direction as you.”

“Well, if… if it isn’t a problem, then sure!”

Malik headed for the door. “C’mere I’ll show you my girl.”

They walked to the section of the street that allowed parking, and Malik stopped at a bright red motorcycle. “Have you ever rode one before?”

“No never, although I was always intrigued.”

“Well, I guess I’m teaching you something today as well,” Malik said. He went over everything Ryou needed to know about riding with him, and had Ryou wear his helmet since he only had one.

Malik mounted the bike, and Ryou followed, lacing his arms around Malik’s waist. For safety reasons, he told himself. Safety reasons.

“It’s only a few blocks from here.”

The ride was short, and Ryou was sad when they dismounted the bike.

“Well, this is it,” Ryou mumbled.

“Yes, it is.” Malik was looking down at the concrete. They stood there for a bit.

“Well, thank you for the ride, Malik.”

“No problem.” And Ryou went into his building.

* * *

 They fell into a rhythm. Ryou instead opened up at 9:30. He spent the first 15 minutes before work in Malik’s parlor, where he watered Malik’s flowers because he would forget. They had begun to go to the nearby coffee shop during lunch. Then, Malik would drive Ryou home on his motorcycle.

One day, he approached Ryou with a helmet for him. “I figured it would be easier than sharing the one,” he had said. The helmet was painted with lavender roses. Ryou had flushed upon seeing it. Malik looked as though he still didn’t know the meaning of the flower.

Their routine was broken on a Friday in the middle of summer. Malik and Ryou were about halfway through their drive home, when the sky opened up and rain poured down onto them.

“Fuck!” Malik shouted, and he turned into the parking garage next to Ryou’s apartments. “I thought the weather was clear today! What the fuck?!”

Ryou pulled his helmet off, the water had managed to sneak under their helmets, and so they were both drenched.

“Let’s go up to my apartment, and get out of these wet clothes,” he offered. Malik flushed slightly, and he realized his wording. “I-I mean let me offer you a spare change of clothes! Because of the- the rai- you know what I mean!” He was flushing too now.

Malik laughed. “I do know, you’re fine. Don’t worry so much.”

They rode the elevator to the fourth floor, and before they entered Ryou turned to Malik and said, ”Please… don’t mind the mess. I wasn’t expecting guests.”

“If you saw my apartment right now you’d think yours was a museum. You’re fine, Ryou.”

Ryou opened the door, and they stepped into his apartment. Malik was amazed at how cozy everything looked. The walls were covered in pictures of people he assumed to be his family and friends. It smelled of hot buttered rum and flowers. Malik noticed how many games Ryou had on his shelf under the TV.

“Wait here so the water doesn’t drip everywhere. I’ll be right back with a change of clothes.”

Ryou disappeared down the hall. Malik decided to look at one of the photos on his walls. It was of what looked like his family. There was a mom, a father, a small child, and a baby. Malik wondered which child was Ryou.

Ryou returned soon after with a shirt and some sweatpants. He was now wearing a T-shirt with a d20 on it with an “oh fuck” underneath it because the d20 landed on 1. He had on pajama pants. Malik thought he looked adorable.

“Here, sorry for the wait. No sense in being fashionable like this.”

“It’s alright Ryou, and if you say sorry again I’m gonna whack you with one of your many throw pillows, you cozy bitch.”

Ryou’s cheeks pinked. “Sor-I mean, you can change in my room down the hall.”

Malik laughed. “I’m kidding, and thank you.”

Ryou smiled. “When it storms like this I like to make hot cocoa. Want me to make you a mug?”

“Absolutely yes.” And Malik went to change.

Ryou’s room was definitely not what he was expecting. Then again, he didn’t really know what to expect. The walls were covered with posters of games, characters sheets littered his floor. He had two separate 3DS’s charging by his bedside. Who knew the soft flowerboy could be such a nerd.

Malik changed, realized the shirt he was given was a minecraft T-shirt, snorted, and went back into the other room. Ryou was still in the kitchen, with a block of chocolate he was shaving over the top of two very whipped creamed mugs of hot cocoa.

“Holy shit, I was expecting Swiss Miss. You go above and beyond with everything, don’t you?” Malik asked, taking the mug Ryou had offered to him.

“I just feel like if I’m going to do something for someone, I might as well make it the best it could be.”

Malik took a sip. “What the fuck, I thought you just did flowers. I didn’t realize you were some kind of Instagram chef.”

“There’s a lot more about me than just flowers.”

“I’d love to know.”

They sat down on Ryou’s couch, and Ryou immediately wrapped himself in one of the four blankets draped over the back of the couch.

“So,” Malik began. “Tell me what all those sheets were for on your floor.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry it was so messy in there, but I’ll gladly tell you.” Ryou smiled a bright, happy smile. “It’s for some of my Monster World campaigns! They’re all rejected character designs. I’m trying to make one im really happy with.”

“I’ve never played, how does it work?” Malik asked.

Ryou’s eyes lit up at that. He explained a bit how the rules of the game worked, how characters operated, how it slightly differed from Dungeons and Dragons, and talked a bit about his characters.

“I’ve been playing as a White Mage for a very long time,” he said. He set his mug down, stood, and walked over to grab a small figure. He the immediately crawled back under his blanket on the couch. “This is White Mage Bakura.” He offered the little mage to Malik.

Malik looked at the figure, and noticed that while it was clearly handcrafted, it was extremely well made. He smiled. “You’re intriguing me here,” he said, turning the figure over in his hands. “If you ever need another player… I wouldn’t be opposed to playing with you.” He set the figure down on the coffee table.

“Really? Well, come by this weekend. I’ll teach you everything, and we can make you a character.” Ryou was twirling his hair, and Malik thought he looked adorable when nervous.

“I’d love to,” he smiled, and tried to drink more of his hot cocoa. Ryou started laughing.

“What?”

“Your nose- hold on,” Ryou said. He set his and Malik’s mugs down on the coffee table next to the little mage, and reached towards Malik’s face. “There’s whipped cream on it.”

“I could’ve gotten it myself,” Malik mumbled.

“Oh,” Ryou said.

It was then the two of them realized how close they sat now. Ryou’s hand rested on Malik’s thigh, and their shoulders were touching. If only they could just lean over a tad bit…

There was a scratching at Ryou’s door.

“I… suppose I should go see what that is,” Ryou muttered, his eyes staring off to the side. He almost didn’t move to get up. Then he heard a muffled mewl from the other side of the door. “Wait…”

Ryou pulled himself away from Malik, and raced to the door, quickly pulling it open. Sitting in front of his apartment was the cat, soaking wet, with a gash over it’s right eye. Thunder and lightning crashed outside.

“Malik, it’s the cat!” The poor thing barreled into Ryou’s apartment, hiding underneath his kitchen table. Malik stood next to him.

“Is he okay? I’ve never seen him follow you home before,” Malik asked, crouching down to see under the table.

“I don’t know, the gash looks pretty bad. I’m going to get a towel, see if you can get him out from under there,” Ryou said. He left Malik to deal with the cat, seeing how he somehow listened to him more than Ryou. He found a towel he didn’t mind losing to blood, and hurried back to the kitchen. Malik had managed to get the cat on top of a chair.

“Okay come here, let’s get you dried off.”

They spent about thirty minutes trying to dry off the cat. Finally, after that, they cleaned the cut as best as they could.

“I’m going to have to take him to the vet tomorrow,” Ryou said. They were exhausted, sitting at the kitchen table. Ryou was resting his head on Malik’s shoulder. Their hot cocoa had long since been put in the dishwasher. The clock read 1:30am.

“I’ll come with you,” Malik said.

“Thank you.”

Malik looked down at Ryou. The man was almost falling asleep.

“Ryou, you’re exhausted. Go to bed.”

“Come with me,” Ryou mumbled. Then his eyes shot open. “Un-unless you were going to drive home!”

“Ryou, I’m not going to ride home in a thunderstorm at this hour. I can just take your couch. It’ll be fine,” Malik reassured him.

“No, uhm… you don’t need to take the couch. I have a queen, so we can just share. My couch is horrible to sleep on, trust me.” Ryou was toying with his hair again. They both flushed slightly.

* * *

 It was just like a sleepover right? That’s what Malik kept saying to himself. But laying there in Ryou’s bed with his head on Ryou’s pillow in Ryou’s apartment with Ryou was giving him feelings that definitely were not part of a sleepover between friends. He was sure everything was going to be fine though.

Then Ryou turned and curled against him. Malik laid there completely still for a moment, deciding whether or not to just indulge himself for this one night. Finally, he said fuck it, and curled against Ryou, his fingers carding through Ryou’s long white hair that Malik fucking loved.

As he was drifting into unconsciousness, he mumbled, “Love you.”

* * *

 

Ryou did not want to wake up. He closed the shop on Saturdays, so it was his day off. He curled into the warmth next to him, attempting to stay in blissful unconsciousness. The sunlight filtering through his blinds onto his face was enough to keep him from it, however. Stretching his arms out a bit, he felt something soft.

Realizing who was in his bed with him, Ryou opened his eyes.

Malik was sleeping on his side, facing him. Without the elaborate makeup he normally wore, or the jewelry, or his Tattoo Artist look, he looked so… peaceful. Malik had an arm draped over Ryou, and a soft smile on his face.

Trying his best not to disturb Malik, Ryou pulled himself away from the absolutely addictive moment to go and make breakfast, and check on the cat. The poor thing seemed to be fine, and had… appeared to raid his cabinet, and somehow get into the cat treats he would bring to the shop.

“I swear to god,” he muttered, cleaning up the mess, and putting the cat out in the living room. The cat seemed to almost give him a smirk. Strange, strange animal. Strange, horrible, annoying, adorable animal.

Ryou set about making his mom’s pancake recipe like he did every Saturday, the way she used to; it was another one of his routines. She always added too many chocolate chips, because his sister had an obsession. He smiled softly as he mixed the batter. His mom also sang a song while she cooked. Always the same one, and he never asked her the name. He found himself humming the tune as well.

He turned around when he heard a loud meow from the cat, and saw Malik leaning against the doorframe. He jumped.

“Oh! I-I didn’t know you were awake.”

“This little maniac woke me up,” Malik tiredly laughed, gesturing to the cat on the floor, who was staring right back at Malik.

“As soon as we’re done, we should probably head to the vet to make sure everything is fine. I don’t know if that cut is infected or not,” Ryou said. “But for now, you’re just in time, because pancakes are ready!”

“I’m being spoiled. I can never go back to my family’s cooking again,” Malik said, and they laughed, and sat at the kitchen table. “Holy fuck, where did you learn to make all of this?”

“My mother used to make them.”

“Well tell her they’re the best I have ever had.”

“I would love to, but it’s going to be a very long time before I’ll be able to relay your message,” Ryou said, smiling sadly.

“Does she live far away or…”

“No she… she died when I was 10 years old. My 7 year old sister as well. Car crash. Some drunk driver who got every year he deserved in prison.” Ryou wasn’t crying over it these days, he was simply numb to it.

Malik reached across the table, grabbing his hand. “I know you’ve probably heard it a thousand times, so I won’t give you all the fake ‘sorry for your loss’ crap.”

“Too many times to count.” They sat there, Malik holding his hand from across the table for a bit. It wasn’t the soft quiet from this morning, but a heavier, understanding quiet.

“When we get done with this,” Malik said, eyes darting to the floor. “I have something to show you.”

Ryou placed his other hand over Malik’s. “Let’s go see if this maniac is infected.”

They smiled.

* * *

 

“Well, it looks as though this happened from an alleycat fight. The cut looks pretty bad, but I’m glad you cleaned it when you did. It’s not infected, but it will need stitches. It’s going to scar.”

They sat in the vet’s office, Ryou holding the cat while he sat on the table, Malik sitting in one of the chairs.

“Thank god, who would attract my customers if you got seriously hurt?” Ryou asked the cat. The cat merely shot him what seemed to be a glare.

“By the way, we’re going to need a name for his report,” the vet asked, setting her clipboard down on the counter.

Malik and Ryou looked at each other. “We haven’t… really thought of naming him. We probably should, though,” Malik said.

“Actually,” Ryou said. “I’ve been thinking about it for a few weeks now. He always seems to appear out of nowhere, enjoys knocking things off of counters, and being a general nuisance. How about Spirit?”

Malik laughed. “He does act like some kind of ghost, doesn’t he? Yeah sure, he’s basically your cat at this point.”

“So Spirit?” the vet said, holding her pen up.

“Yeah, Spirit.”

* * *

 

They set Spirit down on the ground, and hopped onto Malik’s motorcycle. They didn’t need to worry, he was going to show up to Ryou’s apartment that night anyways.

When they arrived though, Malik seemed a bit tense. Ryou assumed he was nervous about whatever he was going to show him when they got into his apartment.

Closing the door, Ryou led Malik into his bedroom.

“What was it you wanted to show me?” he asked, trying to keep his mood light so Malik would calm down.

“Well, you were talking this morning about how your family had died, and I don’t really know what made me want to show you because I’ve only known you for a couple of months, but something came over me to, and-” Malik was rambling, so Ryou grabbed his hand, and pulled him so they were both sitting on the edge of the bed.

“It’s okay. I promise it’ll be okay, and if you don’t want to show me, then it’s fine,” Ryou said, caressing the hand he was holding.

Malik shook his head. “No, I already promised I would.”

He sat there for a moment, before pulling his shirt over his head. He was very well built, which Ryou didn’t realize until then. Malik turned around, and Ryou’s eyes widened. Across Malik’s back, seven lines had been slashed. They looked like old scars, clearly years old.

Before Ryou could ask any questions, Malik began talking.

“I was 10 years old, just like you. My sister and brothers were kind people, but my father was extremely religious. In Egypt, being gay can get you killed. He tried to whip the gay out of me, and the God into me. My twin brother took a knife to his throat and ended it. We were sent to live with my sister, and everything seemed to get better from there. But these scars will never go away, and they never stop hurting.” Malik’s breathing was rapid.

Ryou took Malik’s hand again. “Thank you for showing me Malik. I know how hard this must have been.”

They sat there, on Ryou’s bed, with Ryou rubbing Malik’s hand to get his breathing to slow down. Suddenly, Ryou remembered something.

“I may be able to help,” he said suddenly.

Malik eyed him carefully. “You can’t make scars go away, can you?”

“No, but I can make sure they don’t hurt like you said they do.” he stood up, regretfully letting go of Malik’s hand to go check his bathroom cabinet. He found a bottle of lavender oil, and came back, holding it up. “Lavender oil. It’s supposed to help with scars. I helped my friend with the scars he has on his hands from a fire.”

Malik’s eyes lit up. “I’ve never even thought about using something like this…” his expression was unreadable.

“I did it for my friend, let me do it for you too.” Ryou offered.

“Okay.”

* * *

 

Malik laid on the bed, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Ryou sat to the side of him on his calves. He was nervous, but excited at the same time. They both were.

Ryou uncapped the bottle, and poured a sizeable amount on his hands, and spread the oil across Malik’s well-toned back. Malik’s breath hitched at the cool tingling feeling the oil gave him. Ryou gently pressed his fingers into his back, rubbing the oil in, and massaging away any knots he might have.

“ _Mmmmmmm_ ,” Malik groaned, sinking into the bed. “Where did you learn to do this?”

Ryou flushed. “Well, sometimes I just see something, and I want to learn how to do it. So, I do.”

“You’re fucking _fantastic_ at it. You’re like some kind of unicorn here; a magical healing creature.”

“U-uhm, thank you,” he muttered, laughing at Malik’s rambling, and happy Malik couldn’t see how red his face was. Ryou continued to ease the oil across the scars on his back, but he couldn’t seem to do if comfortably.

“I’m going to have to shift so I can reach better,” Ryou said. Malik mumbled some form of acknowledgement, his face half buried into his pillow. Ryou shifted so he was sitting on Malik’s thighs. He could work much better now. Ryou continued his routine as Malik melted into his sheets.

10 minutes passed by before Malik spoke again.“Hey Ryou, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Malik said. “You never told me what the meaning of the lavender rose was. I was thinking about it because of the lavender oil.”

Ryou’s face went from pink to crimson. “I don’t know if I can tell you,” he muttered.

Malik made a movement, asking to turn over. He sat up in front of Ryou. “Why not? It’s like you said, you thought they were pretty, but you’re the type of guy who likes flowers for their meanings, so I thought I’d ask.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“No, ‘embarrassing’ is getting whipped cream on your nose cause you can’t drink anything like a person. You can tell me Ryou,” Malik said, smiling softly as he pressed a hand to Ryou’s cheek.

Ryou sat there for a second, trying to figure out how to tell him. He didn’t want to ruin it. He didn’t want to ruin it. He didn’t want to ruin it. He didn’t want to break the routine that they had created together that was working so well. He was nervous that Malik wouldn’t feel the same way, and that he’d never talk to him again. Finally, he decided to just show him rather than tell, he was always better at that.

Ryou leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Malik’s. It was quick, and soft, and just enough to convey what they meant. Malik stared wide eyed at him for a moment, and Ryou was terrified. Then he leaned in to initiate a second kiss. Ryou’s body visibly relaxed in Malik’s arms, lacing his arms around Malik’s back to deepen the kiss. Malik moaned, arching into Ryou’s chest.

Malik pulled away, and laughed a breathless laugh. “You know, I really am enjoying where this is going, but I do genuinely want to know.”

“You could have googled it!”

“That kind of felt like cheating. I was waiting for you to tell me what it meant, because they always mean so much to you.”

Ryou smiled, and leaned in. “Love at first sight,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry, could you say that again? I don’t think I quite heard you,” Malik said, smirking and pecking Ryou’s lips again.

“You asshole oh my god, you heard what I said,” Ryou laughed, shifting so he could press his lips to Malik’s neck and palm his crotch through the towel. Malik hummed, tilting his head to give him more room. Ryou kissed up and down his neck, then bit into it softly. The hitch in Malik’s breath was a better reaction than he could have hoped for.

He was antsy, but he desperately wanted to see and taste every bit of Malik, so Ryou kissed and licked all across his shoulders and collarbone.

“Can I leave marks or…?” Ryou asked, a tad nervous since they both had work tomorrow.

With a sly grin, Malik tilted his head again, and said, “Who gives a fuck, it’s my store. Plus, I want us to match by the end of this.”

Ryou smiled, and went back to assaulting his chest with bites and kisses. He moved down further, and planted a ring of kisses around Malik’s left nipple. Malik groaned, his head falling back. Ryou continued to lick and suck until both nubs were stiff.

Malik’s gasps and hitches of breath were slowly turning to moans. He suddenly pushed Ryou’s head away from his chest.

“Is everything okay?” Ryou asked.

“Peachy. But now it’s your turn. I am kind of sitting here completely naked while you’re still wearing everything.” They laughed, and they shifted so Malik could pull Ryou’s shirt over his head.

“What are these,” Malik said, running his hands over the scars on Ryou’s chest.

“My surgery scars,” Ryou said. “Itched like hell when I first had them removed, but it was totally worth it.”

“Do you mind me touching them?” Malik asked. He didn’t want people messing with his own scars, so he was making sure.

“No, I don’t mind. I got the surgery so people _could_ touch them.”

“Perfect, so it’s fine if I do this,” and with that, Malik swirled his tongue over Ryou’s nipple. Ryou gasped, and clutched at Malik’s shoulders.

“Y-yes, it’s more than fine.”

Malik leaned up to mark Ryou’s neck a bit, before trailing his kisses down his stomach. Ryou giggled as Malik kissed his stomach. Continuing lower, Malik pressed Ryou down into the sheets, and together the managed to wrangle him out of his pants and boxers. Malik littered bites all along Ryou’s inner thighs, and Ryou squirmed, his hands ending up in Malik’s hair.

“I was planning on eating you out, is that okay?”

“ _Mmmm_ yes. Yes please I would very very much enjoy that yes, “ Ryou rambled, his brain not quite working.

Malik grinned. He had fantasized about sucking Ryou off, but honestly? This was just as good, and Malik was hard just thinking about it.

He laved his tongue over Ryou’s clit, and Ryou gasped. Malik swirled his tongue around it, and he could feel Ryou’s rapid breathing.

“Oh _fuck_ Malik,” Ryou moaned. As Malik continued to lick, Ryou’s legs folded across Malik’s waist. He was still careful to avoid Malik’s scars. Malik alternated between sucking his clit, and quick strokes of his tongue all the way up Ryou’s labia.

Finally, Malik dipped his tongue inside him. Ryou hitched his hips up, thrusting to meet him. Malik pumped his tongue in and out of him.

“ _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god_ ,” Ryou chanted. Malik could feel Ryou getting close, his legs tightening around him. He continued to fuck Ryou with his tongue until he felt his walls seize up, and he came with a loud moan of his name.

Ryou laid there for a moment to catch his breath, before sitting up, shoving Malik back into the pillows, and kissing him fiercely.

“You got me distracted from making you feel good,” Ryou said, jokingly putting a pout on his face, before putting on a grin that resembled Malik’s smirks. “Looks like you’re in the spotlight now.”

Ryou pulled the towel away from Malik’s waist, leaned down, and kissed the tip of Malik’s cock. “And I have to say, I am enjoying how hard eating me out made you.” He lightly trailed his fingers up Malik’s shaft, loving the way his breathing picked up.

He pulled away for a moment, Malik making a disappointed whine, so he could reach into his nightstand cabinet and pull out a small bottle of lube. He uncapped the bottle, and squirted some into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up. He coated Malik’s shaft, his hand now gliding with ease. Malik let out a long moan, fisting the sheets beneath him and arching up from the bed.

Ryou bit his neck, and with his free hand he grabbed Malik’s ass for leverage as he sped up his pace. Malik’s moans grew louder, his breathing rapid. He was getting close. Ryou leaned close, and whispered into Malik’s ear, “Cum for me.”

“Fuck Ryou!” Malik called out, spraying cum over Ryou’s hand and onto his own stomach. As Malik collapsed into the sheets, Ryou found a box of tissues, and cleaned himself up first before taking care of Malik. He then collapsed on top of Malik.

Malik wrapped his arms around Ryou, pulling him close.

“I’m such a dunce for not kissing you before,” Malik mumbled into Ryou’s hair.

“I should have just told you what they meant, and then we could have gone out on a nice date, and everything would have been less awkward,” Ryou retorted. He looked up at Malik. “We’re doing this, right? This isn’t going to be some sort of-”

“Ryou don’t even finish that sentence. Yes, I’d love to be your boyfriend.” Somehow saying it outloud made them both blush. It made it real.

Ryou melted into Malik’s hold, sleep overtaking him.

“I love you, Malik,” he muttered.

“Love you too, Ryou.”

* * *

 

It had been about three months since that night. Malik practically lived in Ryou’s apartment now, though he still hadn’t moved in officially. Spirit hung around a lot more than he used to as well.

Currently, Ryou sat in one of Malik’s chairs in his shop, Spirit in his lap.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Malik asked.

“Absolutely.” Ryou was certain.

Malik began his work. It wasn’t a design he would normally make, but this one was extremely special to him. It was special to them both. He had to make sure it was perfect.

A couple of hours passed by. Ryou enjoyed seeing his surprisingly long tongue poke out in concentration.

Finally, Malik sat back in his seat.

“Well, it’s done.”

Ryou smiled brightly. Malik stood up and fetched a mirror so Ryou could see.

The tattoo was of a phoenix and a unicorn. The phoenix flew overhead, while the unicorn looked upwards at it. The feathered tail, and the unicorn’s tail intertwined as they engaged in their loving dance. They stood on a field of lavender roses. Ryou felt his eyes watering.

“Malik, it’s gorgeous. I don’t… I don’t know what to say.”

“Then how about you kiss me instead since it’s been about 3 hours of me staring at your shoulder,” Malik teased. Ryou was happy to oblige him, passionately kissing him. Malik laughed into the kiss. Pulling apart, they rested their foreheads together.

“You know,” Ryou said quietly. “I have no idea how to take care of new tattoos.”

Malik grinned. “I guess I’ll have to come over and show you how.”

“Hmmmm yes. This wasn’t my plan at all.”

They laughed, and Malik drove Ryou back to what was essentially their apartment.

* * *

 

Ryou sometimes opened his shop “Ring Around the Rosies” at 9:15am. Other times he opened at 9:30, or even as late as 10:00. He kissed Malik goodbye for the day, pulled the curtains apart, watered each of his plants, let in Spirit- who now was officially adopted by Ryou, though he could do little to keep the cat in one place- and went about his say making bouquets for those who ordered them.

After work, he met up with Malik, who drove them back to their apartment. They searched either through Ryou’s cookbooks or online for new things to try, played Monster World, dealt with whatever Spirit had stolen from various stores that day, and kissed a lot.

Ryou felt like he liked this new routine.

**Author's Note:**

> "oh my god i just realized smth  
> i remembered that story kiddo told us abt getting lavender from his grandparents garden and throwing it at a girls face" -Yaya while working on art for the fic
> 
> I also want you to know that I was the one who sent everyone "if you could have the ultimate fic, what would it be?" asks. I sent one to myself to look less suspicious. ;)


End file.
